Rather Be
Soubrette glanced around the room, the fine wine... maybe getting to her a bit. She'd taken a seat on a plush feinting couch along the wall to remove herself politely from the conversation she was having. Looking around she marveled at the room. All slippered feet and finery. The jewelry, alone, the women wore, necessitated the wine... to calm her urge to relieve some of the high society of Stormwind of their lovelies. Although her gut told her nearly any article in this chamber would fetch a high price on the market and the party had moved between three rooms already and sipping liquor haddn't even been poured yet. Reaching up next to her...stroking the petal of a flower set in a beautiful arrangement on the end table adjacent to her... it dawned on her that several of those flowers were exceedingly rare or illegal. Someone paid a lot of money just to have those flowers sit in a vase. A different world. Oddly enough contained within the walls of Stormwind itself... it didn't even require a magic portal or gnomish death-contraption to get to. Soubrette gained entry via a cleverly forged invitation, and a bit of finery for herself. Of course she was working. An incredibly wealthy noble had hired Soubrette a few weeks back to spy on her new husband. And after reporting back to the lady, Soubrette's instinct told her that the elderly Lord had found it easier to arrange to be a widow, than deal with the social shame of following through with a divorce. And even feeling a bit weak on her feet as she now was...Soubrette had never lost track of her mark. He'd been speaking with young maidens on the terrace, and then making idle jokes near the harp. She found him next going on cordially with a high priest regarding manners of faith and divinity and still later telling sullied jokes to a fat merchant adorned in so much gold he rang like a great velvet money purse at the conclusion of each filthy story..for the jostling of his great belly from fits of laughter. Sitting now on the feinting couch, Soubrette could see him talking with his current mistress... just within sight of his wife, apparently explaining to her some grand design for all the foolish gesturing he was making. But... his mistress seemed amused, and his wife seemed uninterested. So Soubrette merely watched the play of fools and enjoyed a bit of a rest. In truth, it wasn't so much the wine... as it was the intoxication with the event. Soubrette was never one for finery. In fact, half the lords and merchants here she'd more than likely robbed from at some younger point in her life. Their docks and warehouses were where she learned her craft. The parties she attended were loud and wild, but she found herself increasingly enchanted by her surroundings tonight. Soubrette had never wanted to be anything but a thief. The idea of tracking beasts, or fighting in heavy armor held no interest. Magic, or summoning demons required to much time couped up with books when Soubrette would rather be out seeing the world. But sitting there on that couch, gazing out over a world of luxury and status...she couldn't help but long for it. Imagine a life as a woman, with no need to fight or claw your way to a payout. Never smelling of blood or sweat, or of old leather and reagents to make poisons. Instead, having incense and powder fill your senses. Perfumes, and aromas from a thousand different flowers no matter how hard they are to come by. Feather beds, slippered feet. ...even plush couches to feint on. If one could choose another life... why pick another life bound only to toil and worry... when apparently there's an entire shadow world of luxury just on the periphery. Where the hardest choice it seems. Is whether you want your cheating spouse tossed off a balcony of some fine mansion or to have his throat opened in the back alley whorehouses where he meets his mistress. So Soubrette would sit, sipping her fine summer wine, sitting on a comfortable feinting couch, with nothing but her daydreams, and rare flowers to keep her company. At least until her mark set off to leave... and then the choice between balcony or back alley would have to be made. What's the harm in a bit of make believe.... Soubrette always wanted to be a princess, just the same as any other girl.